A variety of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) have been developed, including Remote Control (RC) planes for the hobbyists, and more advanced “drones” or UAVs for military and commercial applications. A variety of UAV configurations and features, including for example, various “quadcopter” or four-rotor configurations, have been developed for hobby, commercial, or military applications.
During operation, UAVs tend to produce vibrations, momentum and other forces that can create motion and physical displacement of components on the UAV. For example, the aerial propulsion devices, rotor motors, propellers, and the like may be sources of vibration and other forces that can result in movement or physical displacement of UAV components. Given that various sensors and cameras carried by the UAV are motion-sensitive, effective motion dampening, reduction, and/or isolation can reduce or prevent negative impacts on the motion-sensitive elements.
In addition, materials such as, but not limited to plastic (e.g., Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), acrylic, nylon, and/or the like), Styrofoam, ceramic, or the like may be employed in the construction or rapid prototyping (e.g., 3-dimensional printing) of UAVs. However, these materials may not provide the desired structural integrity, durability, or rigidity.